


Needy

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: Yamada is a jealous idiot
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to @HSJNewbie, @minjjaja, @casopy, @leya1304, @starmiyus, and @Myowncolordrop on Twitter for encouraging me to finish this, cause without them, i honestly wouldn't have.

Yamada flirts other people, even when the cameras are off, and realistically Chinen knows that it's part of being an idol, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. a wink to a pretty waitresses, a heart fluttering smile to a passing stranger, And Chinen wants to cry. 

Chinen knows it shouldn't bother him, him and Yamada have been dating for years. but when the camera turns off, he always moves away, takes his arm from around Chinen's shoulder, moves further away, stops playing up the fan service. Yamada only shows affection when they're alone, away from their bandmates and the prying eyes of fans and strangers.

And Chinen's emotions must show clearly on his face because suddenly Takaki and Inoo are sitting beside him, "are you okay, chii?" Takaki asks in a soft voice, "yeah, you seem down." Inoo adds. And Chinen wants to say he's fine, wants to laugh off their paternal concern and worry, but he can't. 

Before he can stop himself tears well up in his eyes and a sob catches in his throat, this springs Takaki and Inoo into action, as they huddle closer to him, twin looks of worry etched on their faces. 

Through rapidly forming tears, he manages to stutter out"i w-w-wish he wouldn't flirt with others and ignore m-me when we're in public or around you guys." frantically he wipes his tears away, lest someone but these two notice. 

Chinen expects them to look at him with pity, but it's not there, if anything their expressions get more worried, and in Takaki's case tinged with poorly hidden anger. 

Inoo's the first to pull him into a hug, a warm arm around his shoulders and a comforting hand petting his hair, soft words of praise whispered into his ear. "I'm gonna kill him" Takaki spits out through gritted teeth, before Chinen can tell him not to, to calm down and write this little breakdown off as a moment of weakness, Inoo replies,"Yuyan you're going to make it worse," he says before he looks down a Chinen again.

"if he can flirt with others and not see how much it upsets you, then you should be able to do the same. you may be more grown up now, but i know your just as much as an attention needer now as you were then." 

Chinen sniffles, and considers what inoo said, 'he's right' a needy part of him says 'if he won't give you affection in public, then seek it from the others.' just as he's about to answers, the staff calls out to them saying that they're heading back to the studio and to gather their things.

Chinen trys to stand up, but Inoo's arms are still around him, and he thinks 'fuck it'. usually even during the rides from location to location, Chinen sits besides Yamada, a weak attempt to get Yamadas attention. 

this time though, this time as they're waiting for the car to come Chinen looks up at Takaki with wide eyes and asks "Yuyan, can i sit on you lap in the car?", Takaki must see the desperation and neediness in his eyes because he's quick to agree.

the car pulls up, and before he can even blink, he's sitting in Takaki's lap, his legs on ether side of his waist, and face nuzzled into Takaki shoulder. 

the content noise that escapes his throat doesn't go unnoticed, he can feel Takaki chuckling, hear it in his right ear and Inoo giggling in his left. Chinen can feel the eyes of many on them, the cooing of the make up ladies and staff make him blush.

But under the giggling and cooing, there's a set of eyes boring into his back, a pair of eyes he knows so well it aches. 

Chinen almost pulls away, almost goes to sit in his usual place at Yamadas side. but the saddness and faint anger he feels stops him, instead Chinen cuddles closer to Takaki, enjoying the warmth and affection the other provides.


	2. 2

Chinen expects that to be the end of it, expects his little pity party to be just between him, Inoo, and Takaki. What he doesn't expect is to get back to the studio and be leveled with 5 matching looks of worry, two of which are darting looks of disdain towards Yamada. If Yamada notices how tense the room is he doesn't say anything, he just continues to walk further into the studio. 

♡ 

Chinen knows what they're doing immediately, and if he didn't know before being backed into a corner by Yuto and Daiki gives him a pretty good hint. "Just think about it, he flirts with everyone and everything, but you can't?" Yuto excitedly whispers "it's not fair." Daiki agrees. "Besides," Yuto starts "we want you to be happy, and give you the attention you deserve, at least till Yamada pulls his head out of his ass." Yuto finishes while Daiki nods his head in agreement.

"if we make you uncomfortable, just tell us and we'll call it all off." Daiki adds after a long pause, Chinen thinks and thinks and thinks some more before replying "fine, just because you're so adamant about making me feel better." Yuto and Daiki bump their fist together, obviously happy that he agreed, and try as he might Chinen can't stop the grin that spreads across his face.

♡

At dance practice, the next day is when it kicks off. His shoes untied, and instead of fixing it like a normal Adult would, Chinen pouts down at it instead. Yabu's the first to notice "why the pout, chii?"

Chinen's response is immediate if slightly, huffy, "my shoe's untied" he replies, pouting increasing tenfold. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Yamada start to approach him, but before he can even get within a foot of Chinen, Yuto's already kneeling before him, nimble fingers making quick work of his untied laces. 

"Careful there chii, wouldn't want you falling for someone else." He says, Then he looks up at Chinen and Winks, Chinen can help the blush that spreads across his cheeks, his entire face feels hot but this only seems to egg Yuto on more, as Yuto gets back to his feet he smirks at Chinen one last time before making his way back to Keito's side.

♡

Yamada Stops short, eyes almost bugging out of his head, as he observes the scene before him. Yuto on his knees, tying Chinen's shoe laces for him, when Yuto opens his mouth and utters that (in Yamada's opinion), quite frankly cheesy pick-up. Is when Yamada breaks out of his trance, Yamada expects Chinen to laugh at him, Tell him to quit being so corny and come up with something better. 

But to Yamada's horror, when he looks at Chinen, instead of finding the usual mischievous teasing look on Chinen's face, He's Blushing, a vibrate shade of red, that would be breathtakingly beautiful, had it been directed at him, and not Yuto. Something ugly and angry settles heavy in his chest, And Yamada think's he might have taken his indifference act too far.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike while the irons hot, right?

The choreographer calls for a break, and honestly Chinen couldn't be happier, he's exhausted, his break down yesterday seems to only heighten his emotional tiredness as well as physical. He yawns, reaching his fists up to wipe the tired tears that form away. He's about to go sit in the corner, in the hopes he can take a nap, when Daiki calls out to him.

"you wanna take a nap, chii?" He says while patting his lap, and Chinen doesn't think twice before he's sitting in Daiki's lap and cuddling into his shoulder. Daiki's hand reaches up to brush his fingers through Chinen hair, nails scraping slightly at his scalp, And Chinen moans, loud, and absolutely shameless as he pushes his head back against Daiki hand. The last thing he says is "thank you, Dai-chan." Before he finally falls asleep.

♡

Yamada's Frozen, staring at where Chinen is straddling Daiki's lap and cuddling into his neck and shoulders. And maybe Yamada could have ignored it, pretended it wasn't happening, but the moan Chinen let's out when Daiki's fingers thread through his hair completely crushes any chance for Yamada to ignore it.

What makes his blood boil more, is the fact that Daiki is smirking at him through the mirror, and Yamada really Tries not to think about murdering him, but when Daiki locks eyes with him, and pulls Chinen's hair slightly to make him moan again. Yamada thinks 'rest in peace Arioka Daiki, You wont be missed.'


	4. 4

Lunch is, interesting to say the least. Chinen's sitting on Yuto's lap eating lunch, why is he sitting on Yuto's lap while eating lunch? Simple. Chinen's still feeling needy and if Yamada, his own boyfriend, won't offer, then he'll take what he can get. "Chii, you got something on your lips." 

Yuto says, and suddenly, his chin is being tipt up to look Yuto straight in the eyes. Chinen doesn't move as Yuto's face gets closer, doesn't flinch when a warm wet tongue, licks at the corner of his mouth, can't stop the way his breath catches. 

Yuto pulls back as suddenly as he was there, a smug smirk curled over his lips. "Delicious " he rasps, and In that moment Chinen completely understands why Keito wants to jump Yuto's bones. 

♡

Yamada's seething, Chinen's sitting in Yuto's lap eating lunch, when Yuto tilts Chinen head up and licks the corner of his mouth, Yamada hears they way Chinen, 'HIS Chinen' his mind adds possessively, breath catches, the way his eyes dilate slightly.

And the only thing that drags his attention away from the scene in front of him. Is the sound of wood splintering, he looks down at his hand and realizes he was clutching he chopsticks so tightly they broke. He looks up again, looks at they way Chinen shifts in Yuto's lap, and thinks 'I'm gonna fix this right now.' 

Chinen's his, his to mark, his to arouse, his to lick. And Yamada will be dammed if Anyone thinks he's just gonna let them touch what's his without consequences.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut so, this is my best shot. Please be kind

just as lunch finishes, is when Yamada strikes.

♡

Chinen and Keito are walking back from the vending machine when suddenly Yamada's in front of them grabbing Chinen's wrist and dragging him away. "Keito, tell the others Me and chii are going to be busy for a while," Yamada calls out before the turn the corner.

♡

Yamada slams Chinen against the closed door of a supply closet, arms on either side of his head, lean body pressed flush against his. He's breathing heavily, almost shaking, "I know you're doing this on purpose." 

He grits out, "I don't know what you're talking about" Chinen replies, slightly breathless from having Yamada pressed so close. Yamada laughs, a deep, raspy sound that sends shivers down Chinen's spine, "oh, really" Yamada starts " you have no idea how much you're little stunts with Daiki and Yuto have affected me?" 

"Your fault" Chinen whispers "you always flirt with everyone, it makes me feel like I'm dispensable to you". Yamada is quiet for a few terrifying seconds, before he says, "chii, I'm so sorry" he presses his forehead to Chinen's shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. "I never wanted to make you feel that way, the reason I try not to touch you so much when we're around the others or in public is that I'm trying not to jump you every chance I get".

Chinen's breath catches, which doesn't go unnoticed by Yamada, he pulls away from Chinen's shoulder to look him dead in the eye. "I only want you chii, have only wanted you since before we were actually together" Yamada states, "I'm yours, just like you're mine" and then Yamada's surging forward to kiss him. Chinen kisses back immediately, a whine escaping the back of his throat, when Yamada licks his bottom lip asking for entrance, which is granted so quickly it might have been embarrassing, had either of them cared.

Yamada lifts one of his hands from where it's rest on Chinen's hip and tangles it in Chinen's hair, pulling it just to hear the needy whine Chinen let's out. Yamada pulls away and clenches his hand tighter in Chinen's hair to prevent him from following. He looks wrecked, lips swollen and breathing ragged.

Chinen moans when Yamada hoists him up by the undersides of his thighs, wrapping his legs around Yamada's waist and rolling his hips desperately against Yamada when their clothed erections finally meet.

Yamada groans, leaning down to press bruising kisses to Chinen's neck, he slides his hands under Chinen's shirt feeling the warm skin under his fingers as he slides them further upward. Chinen's back arches, his moans high and sweet when Yamada teasingly runs the tips of his fingers over Chinen's sensitive nipples. Yamada yanks Chinen's shirt over his head quickly desperate to leave as many marks as he can. 

Yamada pulls away from Chinen's chest to look at him, eyes hooded and hips desperately searching for friction Yamada has yet to fully give, not yet anyway." you're mine" Yamada growls, and Chinen's fast to agree, to nod his head, in hope that his agreement will get Yamada to start touching him again. Yamada brings his hand down, to place the slightest pressure against the tent in Chinen's pants, pulling away just as quickly when Chinen goes to buck against it.

"say it and I'll touch you," Yamada says voice straining slightly as he grinds slightly against Chinen's ass. "I'm y-y-yours" Chinen stutters "yours o-o-only", and that's all Yamada needs before he's unzipping Chinen's pants, tugging them and his boxers off, and wrapping his hand around Chinen's leaking erection "ahhhhhh.....Ryosuke...ngh" 

He moans loudly "m-more please.......ahhh....hng" he cries out when Yamada thumbs the tip of his cock. Yamada could make Chinen come like this, from just his hand on his cock. But Yamada needs to be inside Chinen, need to fuck him till he's screaming and can't walk without a limp. 

Yamada brings his free hand up to Chinen's mouth "suck" and Chinen's all too happy to oblige, as he takes Yamada's fingers into his mouth he moans around them as he bucks against the hand Yamada still has wrapped around his cock.

When he feels his fingers are wet enough he pulls them out of Chinen's mouth and shifts his hold on him, so he has better access. He brings his fingers down and teasingly traces Chinen's rim, and just when Yamada knows Chinen's going to whine for him to stop teasing, does he quickly thrust two fingers into Chinen's hole "NGGGHN" Chinen yells.

The brief look of discomfort that crosses Chinen's face it there and gone as rapidly as it appeared, torn between thrusting back against Yamada's fingers and bucking into the hand wrapped around his cock. Yamada quickly scissors his fingers in and out of Chinen's hole, purposely skipping over where Chinen wants him to touch the most

usually Yamada uses three fingers to prep Chinen, opening him so slowly that he's crying for it "Ryosuke, please, I want to feel you inside" Chinen all but whines, and all Yamada's patience goes flying, especially when Chinen begs so sweetly. He pulls his fingers out, undresses as fast as he can while still holding Chinen up against the door and Chinen's legs around his waist, then grabs Chinen's hips tightly and quickly aligns his achingly hard cock with Chinen's hole before thrusting in roughly, they both moan Chinen's a high whine and Yamada's a deep groan. 

Yamada sets a brutal pace, hitting Chinen's sweet spot with every thrust and shoving him further up the door. "Ryo...suke" he pants "gonna come....NGHN" Chinen yells as Yamada pounds into him harder, "me too" Yamada rasps as Chinen clenches around him tightly. Yamada brings his hand back to Chinen's cock thrusting and stroking him in tandem, Chinen screams when he comes, insides clamping down on Yamada impossibly tighter as he shoots his release on both their chests

Yamada thrusts once, twice before he's coming inside Chinen as well. He pulls out slowly, Gently lowering them to the floor, while pulling Chinen into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly, between his still ragged breathing Chinen asks "promise you'll stop flirting with others so much." Yamada lets out a quiet laugh before he replies "promise."


	6. 6

When Keito comes back from the vending machine, face a little red, and without Chinen. It's a big enough hint for the others that Yamada has dragged Chinen off somewhere and won't be seen for at least an hour.

Before Keito can even say anything, Daiki and Yuto are laughing, "Yama-chan, couldn't stand Chii being flirted with for a day," Yuto says between laughs."Yama-chan's the textbook definition of a jealous baby", Daiki adds, breathless and cheeks red from laughing.

And soon everyone else minus Keito is laughing, Keito shakes he's head before thinking to himself 'Yama-chan's gonna kill them, when he gets back'. And with that final thought, Keito drops down on the couch and begins the wait for Yamachii to come back.

♡

An hour later the door to the breakroom opens, and a slightly limping Chinen enters with Yamada right on his heels. Chinen clears his throat before saying "Yama-chan agreed to stop flirting with others, so much" quickly before anyone can comment Yamada adds while raising his arm to point at Yuto and Daiki "I'm still going to absolutely fuckin murder you two.", his voice deceptively calm

Keito sighs 'welp, guess I'm gonna have to find a new boyfriend' he thinks as the sound of Yuto and Daiki screaming and Being hit by Yamada increases.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is my first time writing something that isn't a school related essay, please be kind and if you don't like it please don't comment hate. Constructive criticism is great out right bashing isn't.


End file.
